


The Angel and the Demon

by OneDaySoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDaySoon/pseuds/OneDaySoon
Summary: One shot chapters, not in any order, no idea what I'll write about!





	1. Chapter 1

“Aziraphale! “

The angel flinched. Heavens! Of course he’d show up now. 

“Hello Crawley”

“So giving the mortals a flaming sword, how did that work out for you?” 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at Crawley. 

“The Almighty has never actually mentioned it again” Aziraphale sighed, smoothing down his tunic.

“Probably a good thing” 

They watched for a moment as Noah led more animals into the boat.

Crawley nudged Aziraphale “What’s all this about, build a big boat and fill it with a travelling zoo?”

Aziraphale wondered if the spark he felt where the demon had touched him it was a demon thing or a Crawley thing.

“From what I hear God’s a bit tetchy, wiping out the human race. Big storm” he kept his voice low.

“What, all of them?”

Aziraphale avoided looking at Crawley.

“Just the locals” he smiled brightly.

Crawley couldn’t help noticing the frown on the angel’s face, despite the smile.

“I don’t think the Almighty’s upset with the Chinese. Or the Native Americans. Or the Australians”

“Yet”

Aziraphale ignored him.

“And God’s not actually going to wipe out _all the locals_. I mean Noah, up there, his family, his sons, their wives, they’re all going to be fine”

“But they’re drowning everybody else?”

Crawley was still shocked at the scale of this, tantrum, for want of a better word. How could the angel think this was okay?

They watched as a group of children ran laughing through the crowd.

“Not the kids? You can’t kill kids”

He turned to the angel, expecting it, but still surprised at the stiff nod of agreement. 

“Well that’s more the kind of thing you’d expect my lot to do!”

“Yes but when it’s done, the Almighty’s going to put up a new thing called a ‘rain-bow’, as a promise not to drown anyone again”

“How kind” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“You can’t judge the Almighty Crowley” Aziraphale replied earnestly, “God’s plans are-“

“Are you going to say ‘ineffable’?”

Aziraphale avoided Crawley’s eyes.

“Possibly”

They watched as one of the animals started to make a run for it. The clouds that had been gathering were lit up with a strike of lightning, and the thunder rolled menacingly around them.

Crawley wished Aziraphale was sheltering him like last time. He could be a bit irritating, but he wasn’t too bad a bloke, really. Once you got past his misaligned views on God.

“I think I’ll head off, you coming?”

He glanced over, Aziraphale was scrabbling around in his bag.

“Well blow this for a lark” he muttered, and vanished.

“Ah-hah! I knew I had one somewhere”

Aziraphale turned around triumphantly with a cloak he’d just miracled.

The smile fell from his face as he realised Crawley had gone.

“Well really, he could at least have said goodbye” he muttered, handing the cloak to an elderly lady next to him. He guessed it would keep her dry right until the water started lapping at her feet. He shook his head at the thought and watched her walk off.

He sighed, again. Whilst it was nice to see each other, as Aziraphale didn’t know any other celestial beings, fallen or otherwise, he did hate the doubt that always crept into his thoughts after speaking to Crawley.

The rain got heavier, and he joined the throng hurrying away from the Ark. He needed a holiday.

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

“A-aziraphale?”

The barista frowned at the name scrawled on the side of the cup.

“Ah yes, thank you!”

Aziraphale blushed, feeling the eyes of the rest of the patrons on him. He frowned at Crowley’s smirk, and hustled them both out of the door. 

“I’m starting to wonder if I should have a more, well, human name, for occasions like that” said Aziraphale as they settled themselves onto their favourite bench in St. James Park.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale took a china teacup out of his pocket, pouring the drink into it.

“Oh bugger, I forgot the sugar”

Crowley grabbed the three sachets he’d put in his pocket and handed them to the angel. He turned away to avoid the look of gratitude on Aziraphale’s face. He turned, but could still feel it.

“Oh _thank you_”

“It’s nothing” 

To avoid the angel going on about how he was actually quite a _nice_ demon, as he would always do, Crowley changed the subject.

“Well there was that time you wanted to change your name to Zira”

Aziraphale blushed, stirring the sugar into his tea, “well, we all make mistakes”

“I don’t know if it would suit you anyway. Aziraphale. It’s like Cher, or Madonna. You don’t need anything else”

Aziraphale beamed at Crowley, who coughed, turning away again. The demon could feel it, the joy radiating from the angel. It made him, uncomfortable, to have that much delight aimed at him. He hadn’t felt like that since before he Fell, with God’s encompassing love. He shook his head, it was never the right time to think of Falling, to think what could have been. 

The angel nudged him.

“What are you thinking about Crowley?” he asked softly.

“Why do you care?” he answered, regretting the bitterness in his voice instantly.

Aziraphale sighed and turned towards the water, miracling some bread to throw to the ducks. Crowley wanted to apologise, wanted nothing more to smooth the furrow between his eyes with his thumb. 

But he didn’t.

They sat in silence until all the bread had been thrown, and the birds, realising that no more food was coming, waddled off in search of more generous park-goers.

“I care” the angel answered, after Crowley had felt that the silence had stretched on for eons, “because you are my friend”.

Crowley was just glad the angel hadn’t left, was glad they were past the arguments which led to indeterminable years where they wouldn’t see each other.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s okay. I was being nosy, you had every right to tell me to mind my own business.”

Aziraphale smiled at him, brushing the crumbs from his hands.

“Shall we head back do you think?”

“I’d like to stay here actually” Crowley had seen that the smile hadn’t quite reached Aziraphale’s eyes.

“Oh, okay” 

“So. Why did you want to know what I was thinking?”

Aziraphale sighed, head resting back on the bench “It was nothing really”

Crowley nudged him.

“Oh fine! Sometimes, you’re here, but you’re not really here. I just wanted to know where you were. Jealous, I guess, that I’m not there with you. It’s hard, being lonely, when there is someone right beside you”.

Crowley rested his arm along the back of the bench, and gave Aziraphale’s shoulder a squeeze. He asked, before he could over-think it, and definitely staring steadfastly at the water “Would you have run away with me? To the stars?”

He felt Aziraphale tense and then relax, although he didn’t immediately reply.

“A hard question to answer”

“Why?”

Aziraphale turned, Crowley’s arm still around his shoulder. They were nearly nose to nose now, in their own little cocoon, oblivious to the world going on around them.

“I’ve known you for so long, and yet, there are still things that we haven’t experienced together, it’s hard to talk about”

“Would you rather we go back to the bookshop?”

“No! No. I don’t want my words to become trapped there if that makes sense? I’ll tell you, and then, then let it go” Aziraphale gestured vaguely into the sky.

“Hmm, how to begin, how to begin” Crowley watched the angel start to work himself into a state of anxiety, fingers drumming his thighs.

“Just start at the beginning angel” He lay his free hand on top of Aziraphale’s, calming him.

Aziraphale smiled, closing his eyes.

“I don’t, I don’t remember much from before the first war, do you? I don’t think anyone does really. How we could have fought against our fellow angels, Fallen or not, well. I think God wiped our memories to make it easier to stay detached. Separate. But, not all of mine were wiped.”

Aziraphale faltered.

“I remember one angel. _My_ angel. Not a name, or what they looked like. Just a _feeling_. I had someone who was all mine, who I was enough for, and then they Fell. And I didn’t. I had nobody.”

Aziraphale was crying. Crowley had never seen him cry. Not throughout any point in history. Not when great plagues had swept the land, humans dying in their thousands, not in the thick of wars, where he knew Aziraphale had tried so hard to be everywhere all at once, to one last kindly face before many had died. He wasn’t the same after the Second World War, not for years, and Crowley had never forgiven himself for being asleep when it all happened, for leaving Aziraphale to deal with it by himself.

Crowley moved minutely, so that his entire leg was pressed against Aziraphale’s. He didn’t know what to do. How do you comfort someone who has lived through every unimaginable terror since time began, who had been to hell and back?

“The point I was getting to”, Aziraphale said briskly, wiping the tears from his still closed eyes, “was that he hung me the stars”.

Crowley stopped breathing.

\-----


End file.
